


After the couples dinner

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “That.... felt..... good.” - panted Aaron still feeling his husband's weight on him.“Yeah, I.... agree.” - smiled Robert as he lay on top of him, not moving at all.Or...This is what I think went on after that couples dinner last night





	After the couples dinner

“Aaron?” - he called after him. After dinner was over Aaron practically raced upstairs and shut the door behind him. Robert didn't really noticed this, but the absence of his husband was a whole other matter. - “Aaron, you here?” - he asked coming closer to their room seeing his husband's body laying on the bed, with his head back against the headboard, beer bottle in his hand. 

 

“What?” - he asked back before he took a sip.

 

“Come on, you're really mad?” - said Robert smiling, trying to figure out if he's really in trouble tonight. 

 

“What were you playing at?”

 

“Nothing!” 

 

“Pff yeah...”

 

“Alright.... but she figured it out and we talked it through. It's a solid plan Aaron, it's gonna be fine.” - he said sitting there beside him patting his leg. 

 

“Sure... like the last time.” - he muttered. 

 

“What?”

 

“You remember how your last scheme turned out right?” - he asked him sitting up, getting further away from him. - “We've lost nearly everything we've had Robert! How can we plan any kind of future like that?”

 

“Hey, calm down, it's not like that.”

 

“That's what you said last time.” 

 

“Aaron.” -said Robert trying to come closer to touch him.- “I just wanna make a deal with this bloke. It's all good, it's nothing like last time. I need to make new contracts and he has loads of money.... money that can help us to get what we want! That's why I'm doing it Aaron, for us... for our future.... for... “

 

“For the surrogacy.” - said Aaron finishing his thought. 

 

“Yeah. But you know this!”

 

“I know... it's just.... the way you acted all night....”

 

“I was trying to get her on board.”

 

“I know, I told you Robert, I know when you're about to plot a scheme.”

 

“You know me so well.” - said Robert landing half on top of Aaron, making it impossible for him to move. - “You're the only one who really does.” - he whispered, before he placed a light kiss on his lips. 

 

“What are you doing? You cannot seduce me mate.” - laughed Aaron. 

 

“Oh I know.... I did that years ago.” - smirked Robert wanting to kiss him again, but to his biggest surprise Aaron pushed him away.

 

“Oh you didn't just say that.” - he smiled as he rolled him over, straddling him. - “You're so gonna regret this.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” - asked Robert licking his lips. 

 

“You're so....” - started Aaron as he pinned Robert's body between himself and the bed, while he held his wrists above his head. 

 

“So what? What am I Aaron?” - asked Robert clearly toying with his mind. He started buckling his hips upwards trying to get more friction because he had no doubt that his husband was just as turned on as he was. 

 

“Smug. You're a smug git.” - said Aaron finally before he started kissing his neck.

 

“Yeah... still...you married me.” - he managed to say before his voice was muffled by another kiss – “Twice.” - he added as Aaron started to take his clothes off giving him the opportunity to just stop and stare.

 

“Yeah.” - said Aaron as he let Robert taking control by rolling them back to their original positions. - “And I would do it again.” - he panted while Robert was busy smiling like a fool and concentrating on getting both of them out of their pants. 

 

“Admit it.... all that talk.... it turned you on.” - smirked Robert mouthing at Aaron's boxers. He knew it would be a matter of minutes before he gets him hard. 

 

“You, acting like a right idiot? Just an average day with you then.” - laughed Aaron, before he let out a moan dropping his head back on the pillows with a thump as he felt his husband's mouth around his cock. - “Yeah keep doing that.” - he said as both of his hands found their way into Robert's hair pulling it lightly. He didn't want to admit it, but Robert was right. Sure he was a bit annoyed during dinner but Robert talking that much bullshit just to get what he wants? That was a real turn on.

He watched Robert all night amused. He would do and say anything apparently for a good deal. He was careful not to be too obvious... well he tried. The fact that Charity saw through him even before they started on the first glass of wine was a totally different thing.

Before their guests arrived Robert talked Aaron through “the plan”. It was a nightmare, because he couldn't even escape. He agreed to help him make dinner, and he couldn't get out, so he had to listen to his stupid husband, and try not to roll his eyes too hard. Just like right now.... although the reason for it couldn't be any different.

 

“Robert.” - whimpered Aaron – “I'm not gonna come like this.” - it was a firm order, to let Robert know what he wanted.... what he needed from him. 

 

“Roll over then.” -whispered Robert, while Aaron did as he was told, grabbing the lube along the way, tossing it right at Robert.

 

“Hurry u..... ahhhh” – he couldn't finish the sentence. Robert pushed inside without any warning, any prepping, and Aaron never felt better.

 

“Like that?” - he asked grinning as he lowered his body with his chest flushed against Aaron's back. Aaron didn't answer, he couldn't, his voice was lost between moans and Robert's grin got wider before he started on a quicker pace. - “On your hands and knees.” - he said to Aaron as he kissed the nape of his neck.The second he got him into position he reached around to grab a hold on his dick. He had no intention to slow down. Not when Aaron asked him to, not when he felt like he's gonna pass out in any minute. He just couldn't stop, and he knew that Aaron didn't really want that either. So it really wasn't a surprise when they collapsed on the bed five minutes later, trying to catch their breath.

 

“That.... felt..... good.” - panted Aaron still feeling his husband's weight on him. 

 

“Yeah, I.... agree.” - smiled Robert as he lay on top of him, not moving at all. 

 

“Robert.... get off.” 

 

“No.”

 

“I mean it.... you're crushing me.” 

 

“Give me 2 more minutes.”

 

“I give you two more seconds, move it!” - he said trying to push him off.

 

“Ever the romantic.” - muttered Robert before he pulled out and got himself next to Aaron. He propped himself on one elbow as he reached out his other hand to trace meaningless figures on Aaron's back. He felt warmth spreading in his body as he saw his husband's face turning to him, with eyes closed, smiling. - “We should do this more often.”

 

“What? This?” - asked Aaron confused.

 

“No, I mean this dinner thing.”

 

“Erm... no.” - laughed Aaron. 

 

“Come on, why not? We could invite your mum and Paddy next time.”

 

“But they've already been here for dinner. And you hate small talk.” - said Aaron and Robert had to laugh about this. Only Aaron would think that having his parents over every 2 months or so is enough socializing.

 

“Yeah, they've been here, but who said they can only come here every other month? And I think you find that you're the one who doesn't like the small talk.... husband.” - he answered with a smug smile. They both know he was right. 

 

“Okay, how about.... we invite them over.... next week... or after that?” - he said as Robert let out a sigh – “Come on Robert you know I don't like chatting with practical strangers.”

 

“Your mum's hardly a stranger.” - he scoffed. 

 

“Yeah but you wanna invite the whole village. I know you think a lot of yourself but...”

 

“Hey! I do not!”

 

“Have you seen yourself tonight? You were crazy..... husband.” - he said smiling at him - “And just so you know.... the kitchen's still a mess, and I'm not gonna clean it up... so..... off you go.” - he added as he tried to push him out of bed. 

 

“What? You really wanna throw me out?”

 

“I wouldn't use the word throw... more like... encourage you to go and get it done.”

 

“Yeah sure...”

 

“Well... look at it this way, the sooner you go and clean up the faster you finish.... then you can come back for round two.” - he grinned. 

 

“Oh yeah? Then I'm on my way.” - he said literally jumping out of bed, gathering his clothes from the floor while Aaron just lay there, laughing at him. Maybe tonight wasn't such a disaster after all. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
